


Alpha's mocha and my minty sweet cream

by Taekat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Kang Yeosang-centric, M/M, Omega Kang Yeosang, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekat/pseuds/Taekat
Summary: All I could see in that moment was Jongho, as I reached out for him. Wooyoung released me and closed the door behind him, leaving me and Jongho alone in the bedroom. My usual timid nature went out the window as pain shot through my stomach. I lunged for him and clung to him desperately to soothe the pain. "Shh baby I got you now", he held me then, and I whimpered at the sweet nickname."You want to be my alpha?" I said buried in his chest, his scent of coffee turned me on so much.OrYeosang goes into heat without an alpha, he desperately asks his crush Jongho for help.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Alpha's mocha and my minty sweet cream

I woke up before my alarm because it's so unbearably hot. It's hot and I'm sticky, damp with sweat and desperation. It happened seemingly so suddenly, but in fact the signs were there, looked over by busy schedules and carelessness. God how did I not realize I was going into heat? I was subtly nesting yesterday, bringing blankets from everywhere to my room. And I was much more cuddly with Wooyoung than usual. How could I not notice? I'm a dumb, worthless omega with no alpha, that forgot their suppressants.  
I tried to find some sort of relief rutting against the comforter resulting in the first wave of slick slipping out of me. It's been so long since I've had a heat, not since the first time. It's dizzying and exhausting already, everything hurts now. A tentative knock at my door redirects my attention from my pain only slightly.

"Yeosang?" It's Seonghwa, as gentle and caring as ever. "Yeosang are you alright? We have to get up now…"  
I groan and whine into my pillow. "Seonghwa-"  
"Holy- Yeosang and I can smell you through the door are you in heat?"  
"Yes"  
"Yeosang unlock the door please"  
That requires getting up, that's too difficult. However I'm getting up anyways but the pain that shoots up my stomach from moving away from my nest is almost unbearable. I unlock the door and it opens immediately, Seonghwa busting through and pulling my sweaty body into his chest.  
I couldn't help the whimper that slipped past my lips. The older omega's calming scent was soothing my pain slightly and I clung to him for dear life. I cried into his shoulder, "Hyung it hurts….I have no alpha too…"  
"Shhh shh it's okay, you'll get an alpha …" he said trying to be positive for me.  
I shook my head and cried more, keeping a desperate hold on him as I fell deeper into self loathing and pain. He held me there in the door frame as I tried to compose myself.  
"Thank you Hyung"  
At that moment Jongho, our only unmated alpha, passed by on his way to the kitchen. His scent whooshed past and I felt more slick leak out of me which made Seonghwa stiffen slightly sensing my increase in arousal. My wolf wanted Jongho so desperately. There was always a strong attraction to the alpha, but I imagine it was never mutual.  
I said "Sorry" and he nuzzled the top of my head in response he said, "it's okay sweetie I'm still here for you"  
"Thank you...Seonghwa but I want Jongho"  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He said pulling back with his eyes wide.  
"I want him, I want to mate with him"  
"That's just the heat talking, you've never mentioned this before"  
"I was keeping it a secret, I actually like Jongho though, need his knot please"  
I didn't want Jongho if he didn't want me too but my brain is so cloudy and I'm feeling so desperate to be filled. "If he wants me too…"  
"Of course he does Yeosangie. You're a beautiful omega. I'll talk with him alone first, you stay here okay?" I shook in his arms and whined desperately to keep a hold on him.  
"Wooyoung! Come here!" After Wooyoung came bouncing in Seonghwa told him to care for me while he spoke to Jongho. He didn't hesitate and began holding me and scenting me. It felt so nice, I purred, putty in his arms. "You smell so nice Yeoyeo, like sweet cream with a hint of mint chocolate", he said leaving kisses on my cheek and neck. "Your caramel is nice too Wooyoung" I clung to my best omega friend, while I waited to see if I was worthy of an alpha like Jongho. Suddenly again, shame and worry plagued me and I whined desperately. "Jongho won't want to be my alpha will he?" I cried into Wooyoung's shoulder as he tried to calm me with his scent. Seonghwa was then back with Jongho in tow.  
"Yeosang hyung?"  
"J-jongho?" I looked up from my previous safe place in Wooyoung's shoulder and met Jongho's eyes. He smiled with them and said he would take care of me. All I could see in that moment was Jongho, as I reached out for him. Wooyoung released me and closed the door behind him, leaving me and Jongho alone in the bedroom. My usual timid nature went out the window as pain shot through my stomach. I lunged for him and clung to him desperately to soothe the pain. "Shh baby I got you now", he held me then, and I whimpered at the sweet nickname.  
"You want to be my alpha?" I said buried in his chest, his scent of coffee turned me on so much.  
"Yes i do baby." He inhaled my scent "you smell so good" he groaned and my wolf howled in delight at the compliment. I felt so wet, my arousal was so thick in the air. He growled and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him and he brought me to my bed. He laid me down and I stared up at his body looming over me. His eyes were full of lust, tongue coming out to wet his lips as his own eyes racked over my body. He took his shirt off and began caressing me. Everywhere he touched my body leaned into desperate for him. His hand went from my thigh, dragging up to my torso and my back arched as it went the feeling euphoric. He wrapped that same hand around my neck and I felt my slick leak out and stain the bed. He took off my underwear (all that was left because I was so hot I peeled it all off long ago). My scent seemed to hit him like a truck as he moaned just taking the sight of me in. He lifted both of my legs to raise my hips in the air and brought my knees to my head, I held them down and he began eating me out. It was so sudden and I screamed as his soft wet tongue licked the first stripe from my anus to my balls. "Fuck Yeosang hyung"  
He lapped up all my slick and I just kept producing more and more, never feeling so desperate in my life. I had no way to control the situation, being folded in half, I couldn't even grind against his face, completely at the mercy of his equally desperate tongue. His face was a mess of slick and arousal. His usual coffee scent turning to mocha as he tongue fucked me. I felt my orgasm building so quickly. "Alpha! I'm coming"  
He moaned against my entrance and kept licking and sucking until I came. My hips dropped as I came unable to hold my legs up anymore, he held me up while I rode out my high against his mouth. I shook, feeling the sensation all the way in my toes and the top of my head. "Such a pretty omega" he leaned down to kiss me with a slick covered face. I kissed him back and began licking at his lips and then his cheeks and chin to clean up my mess. "Mmmm good boy", he said while petting me. I was still hard and still very desperate for Jongho's knot. I continued licking him down his neck, his nipples and lastly I pulled his pants down quickly to get to his cock which was showing prominently, teasing me. He laid down in just his underwear and I could tell just how big he was now underneath. It had to be at least 7 inches, which impressed me but the kicker was just how thick he was. I had never seen a cock that thick in my life and I produced so much slick at the sight of it. "Why are you staring baby?"  
"Alpha's cock is…" I reach out and palm him through his underwear, "so big."  
"Mmmm, yeah? You like big cocks, little omega?"  
I whined at his teasing. He was showing off himself so cockily. His body was amazing, so strong and sexy, so much larger than me.  
"I think you do huh? I know you are so desperate and have a lot of cumming left to do, since you're in heat n all. How about you cum… grinding on Alpha's thigh hm? Then I'll give you Alpha's big cock in your pretty little hole." I couldn't even process how filthy Jongho was, only how much his words turned me on. Jongho's thighs were something of dreams. I had pictured so many times sitting on his lap, grinding against his thigh while he watched me, so desperate for him. And that's exactly what happened. I climbed in his lap and clung to him, kissing him as I rocked my hips back and forth on him. He brought his hands down to my hips to guide me along. We broke our kiss and I looked down at his large clothed cock. There was a large wet spot at near the tip and I saw it twitch and I moaned at the sight feeling close to cumming again already.  
Jongho stared at me with half lidded eyes and swollen lips. He bit said lip and gripped my hips harder.  
Leaning forward he took my nipple in his mouth and I was so close, clawing at his chest and whimpering nonsensically. He chuckled at me as he moved to my other nipple, licking and sucking, sending me hurling toward climax. "A-alpha!!"  
I came on our chests and I panted, trying to catch my breath against him. He petted my hair murmuring, "Such a slutty, desperate, little, omega. Cumming for Alpha on his thigh? You really are something baby boy."  
He kissed my forehead and let me get up.  
He stood from the bed and I took the opportunity to pull down his underwear. His cock sprung out, a little too heavy to reach his stomach but still hard as a rock. I got on my knees, desperate to taste the precum beading from the tip. I gave kitten licks at the tip and long licks from the shaft to the head. Wetting it as much as possible before I took it all in, trying to deep throat it. My mouth was stretched so wide to fit his girth and my wolf howled in delight. I was nowhere near fitting the length down my throat, not nearly experienced enough to rid myself of my gag reflex. I looked up to meet his eyes and he was dangerous looking. It was hot.  
Sweaty and brows furrowed, mouth opened slightly in pleasure and eyes fixed on me. I felt his cock grow ever so slightly and it made my slick drip all over the floor and my thighs. I did my best to pleasure him alone before my own needs quickly resurfaced. Cumming only sated me momentarily before his heavy cock in my mouth made me desperate for it inside me instead.  
"Alpha, fuck me", I blurted.  
"Is that how we ask?" He growled, and his hand gripped my hair tight.  
"Please alpha, I need you inside me" he released his grip on my hair and I quickly presented myself to him. I arched my back as much as possible, face down in the pillow, ass up for him. He admired me from where he stood and I whined and wiggled my ass. He moaned and I grabbed my ass cheeks and spread them so he could view my hole.  
He licked up my slick and more gushed out on his tongue and he moaned again while he pumped his cock slowly.  
"Alpha please!!!" My shaky arms moved down to grip the sheets.  
He hummed and ignored my plea. Instead, he put one finger inside me and it sucked it all the way to his knuckles. He pulled it out and put two in and began scissoring my plush insides open.  
"You're so wet it's so easy to finger you"  
"Please I need your cock" I whimpered.  
"Impatient. Your alpha wants to take his time while he ruins you. I've been waiting for this."  
After a third finger was scissored inside me he ran his palms down my back and to my waist. He left his left hand on my waist while he used his right to rub his dick against my entrance. He got his cock covered in slick before he began to press the head of his cock against my entrance.  
Ecstatic that I was getting what I craved so badly I moaned for him and pushed back as much as I could to have him take me deeper.  
The room smelled of our pheromones, his coffee turned to mocha, and my sweet cream had turned minty with arousal. I couldn't think or sense anything other than my alpha and his cock pushing slowly deeper inside me. The stretch was something I could have never imagined and it burned in the best way.  
"So..so tight baby" slick gushed out all over his shaft and he groaned at the sight.  
"Fuck baby you're so wet and slutty right now." He began to rock his hips in and out slowly, getting my hole used to being so full.  
I tried to see him, I wanted to see him take his pleasure but it was difficult in this position.  
"Please fuck me hard alpha please"  
He pulled me up so my back would meet his chest. He wrapped one hand around my neck while his arm held my chest against him. The other hand gripped my spread thigh for leverage and he began pistoning his hips up inside of me. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and let him hold me while he fucked up into me. I couldn't hold back how loud my moans were this way.  
He chuckled, "oh baby, look at your little tummy"  
I glance down and am entranced by what we both see. His cock poking a bulge through my stomach with every thrust. I came untouched for the 3rd time as the sight of it with a whine.  
"Mmmmm yes, ride it out, just like that, such a good boy", he said as I shook in his strong hold while he continued to pound mercilessly up inside of me.  
When I finished cumming he pulled out of my limp body and gave me a glass of water. I sipped it. He shook his head, "Drink it all sweetie" I obeyed and finished the glass.  
He picked me up facing him this time and my wolf howled in delight. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he stood up from the bed and impaled me on his cock again.  
He began fucking me standing up and I was in shock at his strength. It only spurred me on more and I kissed him while my aroused scent filled the room even more. "I bet people- could smell how horny you are for me- from a mile away" he grunted while thrusting into me. I could only stare back at him, fucked out and with love.  
When he had enough of that position he layed me down and started to fuck me missionary style. My clouded mind began to realize even if I took Jongho's knot, hes still not my alpha. A tear snuck down my face before I could hide it from him. His thrusts slowed almost completely and he caressed my face. "What's wrong Yeosang hyung?"  
Another tear escaped and I felt the pain in my stomach again. "N-nothing"  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I'm not crying it's okay... I just want your...mark" I sighed.  
Jongho smiled and thrust inside me again and I moaned, sensitive. "You want my mark, omega? Wanna be mine forever huh?"  
"Yes, forever" it came as a whisper. He left feather light kisses on my neck near my scent gland and I keened, close to cumming from the sensation alone. Finally after all his teasing he bit me hard and drew blood, marking me and also making me cum yet again. I was cumming and screaming his name for so long as he licked our mating mark and continued to thrust deep inside me. I could hear how erratic his breathing was and it turned me on so much. The sensations from then on where just heightened even more. All I could feel was his huge cock stretching me and filling me up, his knot beginning to form and pop in and out of me.  
"Tell me what you want pup" he said, staring into my eyes.  
"I want alpha's knot!!!"  
"Yeah? You want alpha to fill you up to the brim, huh?" His thrusts became fast and more erratic. I could tell his climax was building. He buried his face in my neck again and panted as he reached his own climax. My cock was getting friction between our stomachs that were pressed together. All the sensations was hurling me towards another climax. As soon as his huge knot popped I came with a satisfied moan the stretch hurt and felt good at the same time. His cock twitched and pumped loads of cum inside me while he growled near my ear. "Mine, mine, my omega." I involuntarily purred in satisfaction at the knowledge that I'm his, and he's mine, and we mated. Currently laying with a knot in me, I couldn't be happier.  
"You're purring, so cute"  
"Its cause I love you Alpha" I could feel that Jongho grinned against my neck.  
"I love you too, Omega" we cuddled for a long time until his knot subsided. We wrapped ourselves in towels to go shower and the moment we stepped out we hear Hongjoong shout at us.  
"You two better not fuck that loud every time!!!!"  
I felt my face turn scarlet and hid in Jongho's shoulder, he giggled and we ran to the bathroom.  
"Loud horny fuckers" Hongjoong grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
